eldertaleroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Yama
Yama is a level 90 Samurai. Personality Both IRL and in game, his personality remains the same. He is extremely enthusiastic about playing basketball and Elder Tale and was quite ecstatic when the Apocalypse occurred. He is an adventure and battle seeking man and loves his guild to death despite his guild leader's path. He also has a sort of rivalry going on with Simon, his guild leader. Appearance IRL: He is a tall, behemoth of a man. Well over a feet taller than the average height of Japanese men, he is extremely muscular. He has black hair. In Game He is also tall and a behemoth of a man. Standing at 6'8", same height as he is in real life. He is blonde hair and is clothed in blue colored plate armor. With his Blue Dragon Horn and Armor of the Blue Dragon, he looks badass. His Odachi, Dragon Sword of Burning Flames, is a huge sword as seen in the picture. Biography ''Pre-Apocalypse '''IRL': In real life, Takeru Ao was actually quite famous. He grew up playing basketball almost everyday and every night playing Elder Tale. His passion for basketball was unprecedented and he developed into an unstoppable power forward. He was drafted into the Toyota Alvarks and led the team in minutes, scoring, and rebounding. He brought the team almost single handidly to a championship twice and was in his third season of the league. He was planning on signing to the New York Knicks as their starting power forward until the Apocalypse happened. In Game: In the game, Yama was a famous name. Known as the Dragon Slayer, the ferocity he showed in raids left an impression on others. He was part of the guild, The Wolves of the Night, who took the world by storm by achieving multiple world first raid clears in the span of a couple of years. Eventually they disbanded with several key members migrating (moving) to a Europe. However, many people, especially that of the Japanese Server, have heard of the legend associated with Dragon Slayer. In a raid, a good decade ago, The Wolves of the Night, were on their way to beating out a different guild in obtaining world first. However, tragedy struck when the whole raid wiped save one person. That person was Yama who ended up taking down the behemoth of a monster that was the Dragon King from 10%. His name would live on in infamy as he managed to steal the title of world first from that other guild. ''Post-Apocalypse Probably shouldn't put anything here yet until things major happen to your character in the RP. This is for future information that you might create as your roleplay here with us. Just leave this blank. Class and Subclass 'Class: Samurai' Place the skills you've chosen from the skill list of your chosen class here. }} 'Primary Subclass: Pathfinder' 'Secondary Subclass: Swordsmith ' Combat ''Weapon(s) and Armor '''Weapon: ' Dragon Sword of Burning Flames - A level 90 Phantasmal-class Samurai weapon. One of the most extremely rare Phantasma-class drops there is in a raid to date. While also being dropped by the final boss in one of the hardest raids there are. It is obtained by killing the final boss, The Dragon King, of the raid, Dragon King Festival. It boasts one of the highest attack powers of a weapon. It has the ability to be set aflame and raise it's attack based on hate. Armor: ' Armor of the Dragon King - A level 90 Artifact-class Samurai exclusive armor worn by the Dragon Slayer who slayed the Dragon King in ancient times. It boasts very high physical defense and makes the wearer immune to fire and cold. It has strength and stamina bonuses. Dragon King Horns - A level 90 Artifact-class helmet made from the horn of the Dragon King. It gives resistance to cold and flame. It has the ability to set the wearer on fire when he/she has high hate. This fire boosts attack power immensely. Quests and Raids 'List of Quests participated in Just list and link the quest logs on the wiki here 'List of Raids participated in' Just list and link the raid logs on the wiki here Inventory Gold: 0 Trivia Theme Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CGjwsowDDhI&list=PLYX-9Ms9JaMUYOSmIhjfveXrZjZioJUCs Quotes Anything your character says a lot or takes to heart. Something that mean a lot to them that was said to or by a friend, family member, or fellow players.